


Restoration

by yinghuochong



Series: Resolve [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Han Jisung Appearance, Heartbreak, Internal Conflict, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: "Please, can I hear it?" He offered his best puppy dog eyes, something the younger was always a sucker for. "Please.."Felix caved, playing the message.“Hey, Felix. It’s Minho. I’m sorry to call you so late, but Hyunjin came over earlier to, to-- you know what, it doesn’t matter. Hojin let him out but I guess he’s still here? I just found him sleeping in the hallway. He’s not really dressed to walk home in this weather, either. I, uh, put a blanket on him and called security so they wouldn’t, you know, get him arrested or anything. He should be alright for the night. I’ll be out all day tomorrow but just text me when you’re out front and I’ll buzz you in. If you could bring the blanket when dance starts up again, I would appreciate it. It was a gift from my mom so, yeah. Thanks.”---------Part Seven of "Resolve"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Resolve [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608316
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you didn't expect a back-to-back upload, huh? The truth is, I've had this written for a long time but I wanted a part from Minho's point of view.
> 
> Anyways, stream Levanter because it's exactly what we needed to help us get through this hard time. It is seriously so beautiful. Everything about the album is exquisite. I seriously love it. I'm pretty much blowing all my money on them and I can't find it in me to regret it either. I managed to get tickets to one of their US shows but I accidentally bought two too many... haha fml. Now I have no money between that and Christmas shopping.
> 
> I recently opened a twitter for this account and by recent, I mean two days ago. So, find me @Ying_Huo_Chong_
> 
> As always, please leave comments and enjoy!
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> \---------
> 
> I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.

Hyunjin opened his eyes to see Felix hovering above him. He sat up groggily, looking at his surroundings. He was still in the hallway outside of Minho’s apartment. It must have been morning. It was a miracle security hadn’t thrown him out into the autumn night. There was a blanket draped over him. It was soft and smelled painfully like Minho. He clutched onto it like a lifeline.

“Hey,” Felix offered.

“Hi.” He burned with shame, wiping furiously at the dried tears on his face. “How’d you know I was here?”

“Minho called me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Left a voicemail.”

“How did he sound?”

“Like Minho.”

“Oh. Can I hear it?”

“Jinnie, don’t do that to yourself.”

“Please?”

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please, can I hear it?" He offered his best puppy dog eyes, something the younger was always a sucker for. " _Please_.."

Felix caved, playing the message.

“ _Hey, Felix. It’s Minho. I’m sorry to call you so late, but Hyunjin came over earlier to, to-- you know what, it doesn’t matter. Hojin let him out but I guess he’s still here? I just found him sleeping in the hallway. He’s not really dressed to walk home in this weather, either. I, uh, put a blanket on him and called security so they wouldn’t, you know, get him arrested or anything. He should be alright for the night. I’ll be out all day tomorrow but just text me when you’re out front and I’ll buzz you in. If you could bring the blanket when dance starts up again, I would appreciate it. It was a gift from my mom so, yeah. Thanks._ ”

Hyunjin felt even more like shit knowing they didn't actually fuck, and it had been just a dream. He should have known, to be honest. The older would very rarely ever come that quickly. Then again, Minho had never been so apathetic towards him during sex before either... Maybe he didn’t know the older like he thought. He bundled up the blanket and hugged it close, feeling himself begin to break. Felix noticed his sniffling, petting his head with a loving hand.

"C'mon, let's go." The younger suggested, "Changbin is waiting in the car."

Hyunjin didn't have the energy to leave his house or do his school or even eat. Like clockwork, Felix and Changbin would show up at his apartment -- sometimes together, and sometimes not. The first day Changbin came to wake him up, he fell back asleep while the older made breakfast. That had been a huge mistake. Much to his dismay, the other had absolutely no problems throwing him into the shower and blasting him with an icy stream of water. He woke up quickly from then on.

The couple was the sole reason why he managed to pass his classes. They submitted his online work for him and Changbin forced him to study for his exams. The morning after Hyunjin's final one, Changbin was at his apartment waiting for Felix to finish his last test. The older took one look at his form buried on the couch and sighed, pausing their show.

"Can I ask you something?" The other asked. He nodded wordlessly. "When are you going to quit being a selfish little bitch?"

Hyunjin blinked up at the older from his pile of blankets -- Minho's bunched up in his arms. "Uh, sorry...What?"

"Look Hyunjin, you're a good kid and I like you -- really, I do." Changbin reasoned, "But you're putting a strain on my relationship with Felix."

"What do you mean?"

"His stupid ass can't stop worrying about you every waking moment. We haven't gone on a date since the night before we had to go get you from Minho's apartment building. That was over a month ago."

He was seriously perplexed. He thought they went out all the time. "What about when you leave here?"

"We go home, and Felix does his schoolwork while I finish _your_ online assignments _he_ started. Except on the days I have work which is overnight until 8 am. Then, I wake your ass up for class before I go back and crash at the apartment, but Felix isn't there because he's at school."

"What about on the weekends?" He tried.

"On the weekends? On Saturdays we fuck for, maybe, ten minutes -- fifteen, if I'm lucky. That's about as long as Felix can go without worrying if you're doing alright. Then we go grocery shopping and stock your fridge."

Before Hyunjin could even form a sound, the older held a hand up to silence him. "Sundays, Felix is putting together the schedule for the upcoming week, so we know who has to check on you and when. After that’s settled, he’s finishing assignments. He usually only has enough energy to suck me off before he falls asleep. Sometimes, he can't even stay awake long enough for me to return the favor. Forget about foreplay or anything kinky. There's no room for it and it feels like there's not much left for us either."

Wow. He _was_ being a self-centered, wallowing piece of shit. How could he have not noticed what he was doing to his closest friends? What kind of a person was he? "Holy fuck. I am so sorry. I didn't realize how shitty I was being. I should have realized sooner… this has got to stop. I'm going to work on it over the break, I swear."

"Thanks." The older gave him an awkward, appreciative smile, "I would really be grateful. Do you think that, uh, that you could maybe try and figure it out a bit sooner? I had booked a vacation for us during break before, you know, all this and I would really like Felix to enjoy himself and not worry about any...thing or…anyone."

He got the message, loud and clear. Changbin was right, though -- one hundred percent. He needed to get his shit together or he was going to single handedly fuck up one of the best relationships he had ever witnessed. He didn't want to be the reason Felix and Changbin grew apart. He would flip his life back around and morph it into something even better than before. He would start by getting his ass up and out of the house on his own.

"I want to go out tonight." He announced later at the dinner table.

Felix coughed on his food, taking a sip of his drink to clear his throat. Changbin just patted his back, nodding at Hyunjin encouragingly.

"I feel like you're over here a lot." He continued.

"Well, of course we are." Felix responded, "You can't even get your ass out of bed on your own."

"I know…and I'm sorry for that. I wish I had been a better friend this last month and I don't want to see you two putting more effort into me than each other."

Felix pursed his lips, glancing at Changbin longingly. The moment passed and his best friend was looking at him with worry. "I suppose it would do you good to go out, huh? Where do you want us to go?"

Changbin frowned.

"No," Hyunjin argued, "just me. You two should go home and spend some time together. Don't worry about me, I'm going to go to the club."

"Alone?" Felix gasped, "You can't go alone. That's dangerous. What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine. You need to go home with Changbin."

The want returned to Felix's eyes. Changbin reached to stroke the youngest's jaw, then neck. "Don't you want to make up for lost time?" The older half whispered.

Felix nodded automatically, a small whine escaping his lips and desire burning on his cheeks. Before he was completely under the spell, he turned to Hyunjin once more. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm positive. Besides," Hyunjin grinned fondly, "I wouldn't be able to bring anyone home with my pseudo mom and dad waiting on the couch."

"I am not acting motherly, you brat-- oh." Felix griped, "Fuck you, you ungrateful little shit. I brought you into this world, I can take you out of this world."

The three of them could no longer contain themselves. His apartment echoed with laughter. It was nice having a taste of the way things used to be. Hyunjin felt guilty for all the time they spent on him instead of each other. He had wasted over a whole month... He needed to get over this -- needed to be restored to what he once was. Maybe he would become someone even better.

Standing in line outside the club was really eye opening for him. He realized just how much he regretted leaving his house. It had been a long time since he had actually _gone out_. With Minho showing up on his doorstep multiple times a week, he didn’t have to. It had been over a month since he had gotten any action, though, and his own fingers weren’t doing it for him anymore. He needed the real deal. The toys Minho had previously given him weren’t enough -- not when he was used to being dominated and fucked by the embodiment of perfection.

He made a beeline for the bar, ordering some shots to help him drown his inhibitions. As he winced through the burn of alcohol, he caught sight of something he wished he hadn’t -- Hojin . Hojin was sexy (in a completely different way that Minho was) but that wasn’t the problem. In fact, in another life, Hyunjin was pretty sure he’d be screaming Hojin's name until he blacked out. The issue was that if Hojin was there, Minho definitely would be as well.

As if on cue, Minho appeared with a couple of gorgeous boys flanking him. On one side was Chan, who had primped and preened himself into a sinful sight. Hyunjin could see the way Hojin looked the blonde up and down, with a hunger so intense he didn’t think anything would be able to keep it at bay. Almost instantly, the space between Chan and Hojin disappeared. The shorter of the two flashed a set of bedroom eyes, begging to be ruined.

Minho had turned to the boy beside him, whispering something into the other’s ear. The stranger blushed furiously, swatting at Minho shyly. Minho slipped an arm around the boy’s waist, pulling them close until their hips were flush against each other and lifting one of the other’s legs so they could grind in time with the raunchy beat. When he saw Minho’s face disappear into the other’s neck, he turned away and ordered another line of shots.

This was such a bad idea. How could he have been so foolish? Surely Minho wouldn’t be grieving the way he still was. He was but a mere child in comparison. _Ignore him_ , he told himself. He was here to get wasted and fucked -- nothing was going to deter him from it either. He threw back the last shot, feeling his eyes water. A stinging combination from the fire of the spirit and the sight of Minho kissing a stranger so fiercely.

He wasn’t going to leave, though. If he went home alone, he would simply fall into his own sorrow and he feared he would sink beyond reach -- beyond restoration.

He entertained the first attractive person he found. A man not much taller than him, but far more muscular, had taken an interest. He let the other roll hips against his ass, feeling hands wander beneath his shirt. As a set of fingers settled on his throat, pulling him back to arch his body, Minho seemed to take notice. The older’s face twisted in a displeased expression.

Over the shoulder of a writhing body, Minho watched him closely while the stranger began to suck a hickey into the side of his neck. Hyunjin wasn’t enjoying himself in the least bit but what other choice did he have. The man behind him reached around in an attempt to touch him, snaking towards his groin. He couldn’t do it anymore -- not with Minho looking. Not with the person he had loved for so long only half a room away. He broke out of the other’s grip and escaped the dance floor.

He could feel eyes bore into his back as he pushed through the crowd. Before he could make his way to the exit, a hand caught his wrist. His heart sped up.

“Where do you think you're going, sweet cheeks.” The tall stranger scolded. Fuck, it wasn’t _him_. 

“Away from you,” He grit out. “Can’t you take a fucking hint?”

“I wasn’t done yet.” The other was trying to bring them together.

“Yeah, well I don’t want anything to do with you.” He spat back. “So, fuck off.” He attempted to free himself, growling in frustration at the way the alcohol affected his strength.

The grip tightened, “Now, you listen here you litt--”

“Something wrong?” A smooth voice cut in.

He hadn’t seen Hojin approach, but he had never been more relieved.

“Mind your own business.” The stranger warned, tugging on him.

“He is my business. You can get your hands off now.” Hojin looked fierce, jaw clenched and angry. “Hyunjin, _baby_. Come here.”

He wriggled away, finally, scrambling over to the older. A protective arm wrapped firmly around his waist, pulling him close.

“Don’t touch him again.” Hojin snarled.

“Thank you,” he whispered into the other’s shirt.

Once the stranger slinked away, the hand on his hip relocated to his upper back to herd him away from the scene. Hojin lead them over to a crescent shaped booth, inviting him to slide in. Chan was already there sipping on a red cocktail. He climbed onto Hojin's lap the moment the older sat down, licking into the taller's mouth like he was starved. After a moment, they stopped swallowing each other’s faces and turned their attention to him.

“Are you okay?” Hojin asked.

“I’m doing alright.” Hyunjin felt awkward, despite the encouraging smile from Chan. “Had my last exam yesterday. I don’t really know what I got tho--”

“I meant from that guy.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” He chewed his lip, why was he so awkward. “Thanks again.”

“No problem.” The older regarded him with a watchful gaze, “Minho told me you didn’t look that comfortable with him.”

“Uhm,” _Minho had sent Hojin to make sure he was safe_. His mind spun. “Yeah, I wasn’t that into it.”

Minho walked up -- hair disheveled and shirt haphazardly buttoned -- with a pretty boy on his arm and swollen lips. The older looked blissed out in the way Hyunjin had seen countless of times. It made his stomach twist.

“Jisung’s ride is here.” Minho was certainly talking to the table, but he was staring at said boy’s giggly lips, wetting his own before saying, “I’ll, uh, be right back.”

The pair moved towards the exit, disappearing into the crowd. Hyunjin debated leaving while Minho was gone but he could feel Hojin watching, as if he was waiting for him to.

Chan sat up from sucking a mark into the center of Hojin's throat, “Did Minho just go home with Jisung?” The blonde’s eyes were glazed over with desire, but his mouth formed a pout.

Hojin brushed a thumb across one of the other’s flushed cheeks, shaking his head. “No, angel. Minho is coming back with us tonight, remember?” He still eyed Hyunjin cautiously.

Chan’s tongue flicked over his bottom lip, “Wonderful.”

Hyunjin did his best to seem like he wasn’t listening, sitting in silence and scrolling through his phone. When Minho returned, there was a new bruise blossoming on his neck. His pupils dilated at the sight of Chan grinding into Hojin's lap, a glint in his eye.

“Fuck, you two look like porn stars. I can’t wait until w-- Hyunjin.” He shivered at the sound of his name. “What are you doing here?”

“Uhhh,” was all he could say. He was thrown off by the innocently curious tone the older spoke with.

“You asked me to go check on him, remember?” Hojin grunted out, eyes trained on Chan’s face and the way it was scrunched up in euphoric pleasure as their bodies moved together.

“No, not really.” Minho laughed, running a hand through his own hair. “Are we leaving soon, though? I won’t be able to hold myself back for much longer.”

“Me neither,” Hojin growled out. “I think my baby wants to get fucked right here, _right now_.”

Chan whined at the oldest’s words. Hyunjin dug his fingers into his own legs, consciously trying to keep himself from mimicking Chan’s sound. The sub in him wanted what Hojin was suggesting. He really wished he and Minho were at least on better terms because maybe he could have been added into their dynamic as well.

Hojin shifted, practically shoving Chan onto his back and pinning him to the booth. Hyunjin's mouth felt dry.

"You better not be trying get yourself off right now." Hojin growled. "Only _I_ say when you come. Did you suddenly forget that?"

Chan was squirming beneath the taller's glare, trying to avoid eye contact. With a large hand, Hojin gripped the blonde's jaw and forced their gazes to lock. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

There was a weak whimper from Chan at the feeling of being manhandled. Hyunjin could see just how much it turned the other on by the flush of his cheeks and the tremble of his lips. He couldn't blame Chan, though. The whole situation was so incredibly hot it made Hyunjin's pants feel tighter.

Chan moaned when Hojin sank his teeth into the flesh above his collarbone and the sound made Hyunjin gulp.

"Hojinnie," Minho purred. "I think someone is getting worked up watching you."

There was a teasing lilt to his voice, but his expression remained stone cold. Hyunjin could clearly see a fire in his eyes but he wasn't sure what was fueling it.

Hyunjin looked away as Hojin pulled Chan into a sitting position. He could feel chills simply from their attention. Minho was seated directly across from him sipping alcohol through a smirk.

"Channie," Hojin placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek, "why don't you go over there and find out if he wants _you_ or wants to _be_ you. Touch him a little, if he'll let you"

The words didn't quite register with Hyunjin. He was too focused on the sudden switch in Hojin's demeanor which reminded him so much of how Minho used to be towards him. His heart would have ached if it hadn't been in the process of doing flips. Chan was stalking towards him on all fours. There was nowhere to go unless he got out of the booth and he wasn't really sure he wanted to get away.

Soon, the blonde was closing the distance between them and settling onto his lap. He couldn't remember how to exhale, air trapped inside his lungs. Chan was literally breathtaking at that proximity. He _knew_ it, too, looking smug like he was the cat who ate the canary. The other may have been a sub, but he certainly wasn't weak. Hyunjin could feel the other’s muscles pulsing with every movement. Chan's thighs felt so pretty caging his own. One press of a palm onto the front of Hyunjin's pants had him shaking. He was so touch starved and too turned on that he audibly gasped, bucking against the pressure. Their chests were so close that he could hear Chan's heartbeat, or maybe it was his own pounding that loud.

In an instant, Chan had him on his back with his wrists above his head. A single hand kept his arms in place while the other pressed lightly against his throat. Yeah, it was definitely his heart that was the one racing. He nearly orgasmed at the sudden feat of strength demonstrated. He couldn’t have freed himself if he tried. All it would have taken was a bit of friction on his cock and he guaranteed that he would have come. He was already boneless, and he had barely been touched. Chan leaned closer until their faces were just inches apart. He held his breath, eyes trained on the way the blonde licked his own lips.

“Minho was right, you _are_ pretty.” Chan whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to ward off the shudder that ran through his body. It didn’t work and the older boy laughed softly above him. Praise was something he loved, in general. The fact that _Minho_ had praised him to someone else was simply euphoric.

The hand around his neck shifted higher until his head was positioned to Chan’s satisfaction. Plush lips brushed the corner of his mouth and trailed along his jaw, settling onto an area beneath his ear. He hadn’t meant to groan but he didn’t think Chan minded with the way the older began grinding subtly against him. He could hear himself panting, mouth falling open from the sensation of teeth nipping at his flesh.

“That’s enough.” Hojin's tone was sharp. Immediately, the weight disappeared, and the blonde was back in Hojin's lap. “I thought I told you that you are not going to be getting off right now. If you keep this up, you’re not coming at all tonight.”

“B-but Hojinnie,” Chan whined, “you told me to touch him.”

“I said _a little_.” Hojin grit his teeth, moving Chan off of him. 

Chan pouted at being scolded, looking to Minho for help. The latter was throwing back the remainder of Chan’s drink, frowning at the now empty glass. “Can we go now? I’m horny.”

Hojin stood at Minho’s request, bending to cup Chan’s cheeks and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Don’t pout, angel. I’m not actually upset. You’ve been such a good boy this week.” Those words earned the oldest a dimpled smile. “I’m going to go pay. Why don’t you ask Minho if your new _friend_ can come too? Hm? Would you like that, baby?”

Holy shit.

Hyunjin’s mind was racing. Did Hojin mean _him_? As in... _he_ goes with _them_? Surely not…

The moment Hojin left the table, Chan was on Minho with a blinding speed. Hyunjin could barely register anything beyond Hojin's words but he could still see the blonde’s hand dipping below Minho’s waistband and out of sight. He couldn’t hear anything Chan was whispering into Minho’s ear, but it must have been _filthy_. The latter’s head fell back, and his body bowed at whatever was going on inside his pants. Hyunjin could tell Minho’s breathing was getting harsher and it made him squirm. Although he was too far away, he could imagine what each gasp sounded like against his skin from the many nights they used to spend together.

Hyunjin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tongue that darted out of Minho’s mouth as it desperately sought to taste the man pleasuring him. Chan obliged, but only briefly. It was sinful, the way Chan sucked Minho’s tongue between his plump lips and bobbed his head as if he were giving it. Everything was _so fucking hot_.

Hyunjin might have accidentally cursed that out loud because Chan’s gaze landed on him instantly, not ceasing his ministrations on Minho in the least bit. A glass shattered somewhere off to the right and he broke eye contact with the blonde. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he felt embarrassed to watch. Perhaps it was because he found a moment of clarity from the crash nearby or the fact that he realized he was watching Chan get Minho off in a public place. Either way, he adjusted himself so there was less pressure on his erection and tried to look at literally anything else.

“Is Hyunjin shy?” Hojin's voice resonated from behind him, causing him to jump in his seat.

He felt small even though he wasn’t that much shorter than the older. Though, he was sure it had something to do with the way Hojin caged him in by placing one hand on the table and the other on the back of the booth behind his head. He couldn’t meet the other’s eyes, looking over at the pair across from him instead. Minho was combing his hair back into place while Chan was wiping the spit off his face. The both of them were breathing heavily but looked so blissed out. Hyunjin was slightly jealous. Only slightly.

He wanted to be the one touching Minho, but he also really wanted Chan on top of him. To say that his mind was overwhelmed would be a bit of an understatement. He had always appreciated how beautiful Minho looked when he was worked up and now was no exception. He wanted to see Minho’s smile that he usually wore when they ate after hours of fucking, but Minho wasn’t smiling. He was watching Hojin .

His head was slowly guided to face Hojin , turning his body obediently. “I asked you a question.” The tone was gentle but firm. “If you want to come home with us, you’re going to have to learn to answer me when I speak to you. Do you think you can do that?”

He nodded immediately. The other raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t Minho ever teach you how to use your words?”

“Yes,” he blurted, “Y-yes, he did.”

One of the oldest’s hands relocated to his thigh, stroking it with small movements. He bit down onto his bottom lip, stifling the whine he was milliseconds away from releasing. His body automatically pushed up into the contact.

“Not so fast, darling.” Hojin tutted, “We still don’t know if you’re joining us yet.”

He would never admit it, but his bottom lip trembled at the possibility that wouldn’t be able to go with.

“Channie, baby.” Hojin traced his lips with the pad of his thumb, soothing him a bit. “Did you ask Minho?”

“Yes, sir.” Chan responded. _Sir_ , that was new. Hyunjin and Minho had never used that before in the bedroom. Quite frankly, he couldn’t imagine himself addressing the other as such, but _Hojin_ ...that was a different story. It sounded delightful on the blonde’s tongue, but he wasn’t sure he could think of any words that didn’t.

“What did he say, love?”

It was interesting how Hojin and Chan conversed about Minho as if he wasn’t sitting right there. Instead of Hojin asking Minho directly about his answer, he asked Chan. Hyunjin figured it had something to do with the trio’s dynamic. This was only the second time he had encountered all three together. It was as if Hojin held separate conversations with each of them.

“He needed a little _convincing_ , but he agreed.” Chan grinned.

While Hyunjin was certainly hoping that Minho would say “yes,” he wasn’t expecting him to. Minho had been nothing but cold to him the last time they had seen each other. He assumed that the older would want nothing to do with him. The surprise must have shown on his face, or perhaps Minho could just read him that well. Said boy simply shrugged nonchalantly.

“He’s hot, we’re hot. It just makes sense.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably you right now --> \\(O)o(O)/  
> Definitely me --> :3


End file.
